dramione: a compendium
by Oblvionxx
Summary: A series of dramione drabbles daily. (alliteration intended) rated T for future angst and profanity (the wizarding kind) r&r


**DISCLAIMER** **: I obviously don't own these characters. Belongs entirely to the wondrous mind of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

[1]- Ugly

Her hair was atrocious. It was horrifying to look at. Every time he did dare to look at it, it seemed to look worse than the last time he saw it.

It stuck out from all the wrong places in an intricate web that looked like it was desperately trying to make sense but miserably failed.

Her hair was **horrid**.

Her hair looked like it had single handedly ended the Second Wizarding War. Her hair looked like it had lived through a hundred years and yet had never run into a muggle salon.

Her hair was... _incorrigible_.

She carded her fingers through the messy throng of brown brazen hair. He could only see her side profile from where he sat, at the far corner of the classroom. She was bent over her book, elbows propped up against the table- hair a tumultuous mess as it fell past her shoulders, tumbled down her back, curtained her face and imposed on her neighbor's private space as it always tended to do.

Draco grimaced.

To think that the somewhat perfectionist, smart-mouthed, muggle-born wizard prodigy had such unruly...locks. He imagined every morning to be a constant battle of Hermione Granger and brush vs. mop of curls and whatever else resided in there. Draco could just picture the Gryffindor standing in front of her mirror, desperately trying to make sense of her birds nest in a hasty attempt to get dressed.

"Damn it," she would hiss, "Damn you."

Or something more intelligent; it was Gryffindor's golden girl after all.

Hermione Granger.

Draco hated Granger's hair. It was unlike her, really, considering the fact that the witch was often strutting about in her smarter-than-thou prim and proper manner. And then she had ... _that_ resting on her head. The only girl in the Golden Trio ought to have properly maintained hair, one would think. _Not that he thought about her_.

But alas, Hermione had the hair of the devil.

Maybe it wasn't her hair that he hated, although was hard for anyone **not** to hate something that...hideous. Maybe, Draco thought regretfully, maybe it was the fact that he expected it not to be. He expected it to be combed down, neat and proper- like the rest of her personality; like the rest of her in general. Of course it was typical of the Granger girl to go around defy everyone's expectations of her.

Draco sighed. He should have known better. Not only had he missed half the lesson because he was too busy trying to psychoanalyse Granger - or rather, her hair- he had also successfully drawn the attention of the Weasley boy and Potter. He supposed it was the staring that earned him the combined death glares. Draco scoffed and directed his attention to his book. His book...right. _Right._ Hurriedly,Draco shut the book to examine the cover. Potions. _Right_. Potions class. Draco turned his head to shoot Potter and the ginger head a smug smirk before returning to his book. Potions, he reminded himself. Dear Salzar, Draco winced, how did she manage that during potions making. She probably tied it with a seven inch thick hair band and an iron rod or two- precautions were needed. Should one strand fall loose, she would let a string of muggle swears slip under her breath -too softly for anyone in the vicinity to hear- before she re-tied her hair, iron rods and all. Or so he imagined.

A paper ball to the head brought him out of his thoughts. Glaring, Draco inclined his head a little so that he could glance sideways at Granger yet not be seen by her imposing friends. She was tugging at a strand now, as she worried her lip and furiously furrowed her bushy caterpillar eyebrows. Merlin, her hair was akin to a house elf.

 _That wasn't a very good metaphor,_ Draco frowned. Hermione would probably cackle under her breath and shake her head- her hair bouncing up and down and moving around ridiculously. Draco's eyes would follow the bounce of hair, then he would bark out a harsh remark and march away, still wondering how something could defy gravity as much as it did.

Another paper ball lodged itself briefly in his perfectly combed locks before it fell down to settle on the floor.

"Weasley," boomed Slughorn. "I hope those papers have potion instructions written on them."

"A potion on how to keep ones' eyes to themselves," Ron replied, grinning at Draco.

"Git," mumbled the Malfoy.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Harry snarked.

Draco frowned, his mind running into deep troubled waters as he tried to decipher as to what on earth cats had anything to do with this.

"And satisfaction brought it back," Hermione quipped.

Draco's frown eased. Muggle phrases.

Slughorn smiled, seemingly amused, before he delved back into the lesson.

Draco felt like a thank you was due- even though he had nothing to be grateful about. It was her intolerable friends that started this word brawl anyway. And her hair. Her ugly hair. Draco shifted in his seat, angling himself away from the prying eyes of Potter and friend. _Right_.

Potions.

He needed to concentrate.

Slughorn droned on in a monotonous voice. A bright eyed Hufflepuff was playing with the pages of her book up in front and a bunch of Gryffindors were in a corner, resting their heads on the table and smiling as they drifted to sleep.

 _Right_.

Potions class.

To his left, Luna Lovegood was drawing some fictional character again on her dog eared book and occasionally she would reach up to swat at the air around her head.

To his right, Hermione furiously forced a few strands behind her ear.

By Merlin, Draco mused. Her hair was disgusting.

His book lay forgotten on his table, lessons forgotten as he dived head first into another session of deciphering the workings of Hermione Granger- and he didn't even mind.

* * *

 **A/N;**

So this is my first time doing both Dramione and drabbles. And yes, I'm back. Hello. This is a daily drabble project with my sister (fractal-velocity). Well her's is Zutara...same prompts different ships. Check it out. Go on. I'll just wait here till then.


End file.
